Unpredictable Love
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: This is my first fic so...please review
1. Chapter 1

CLAMP Campus Detectives; Unpredictable Love  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
DISCLAIMER:The usual, these characters does not belong to me but to the famous group of artist CLAMP....  
  
The sun is shinning brightly over the campus and our main character, Nokoru Imonoyama, is on his way to his form room, not expecting anything else to happen. On the other side of the campus, outside Rajichou's office, a beautiful young girl appeared. She's dressed in a white with her raven colored hair hanging over her shoulders. In her hands were a white envelope, she knew what was inside this letter.   
Knock, knock  
"Come in" Rajichou called out from behind her desk, she was expecting visitors today. "Ah...Miyabi, I've been expecting you, come and sit down first."  
"Sorry for disturbing you, but I've been told to give you this" Miyabi said whilst handing over the letter which contains her past. This letter determines her fate and destiny. What will happen to her depends on how Rajichou replies to this letter. She then sat down on the chair opposite Rajichou, whose face is hidden in the shadow.  
"Ah...so this is what she wanted to give me? Lemme see now..." there was a short pause of silence, the most disturbing sound in the world. "Yes...I see, well, I guess you are qualify to study here after all..."  
"Thank you Rajichou" she stood up from her seat but just as she was about to go out she was called back in again.  
"Miyabi, do you know where Megumi is?" Rajichou asked  
::Megumi...Megumi...how I wish I knew, but she's always hiding:: "Sorry, but I don't know where she is" Miyabi answered back ::Sister, where and why are you hiding, we're safe here::  
"That's alright, well, I guess that you should go back to your dormitory. However, you will be expected to attend to your classes in the afternoon. Welcome to CLAMP Campus Miyabi!" Rajichou said ::I just hope that all will be solved before the end of year:: she thought to herself as Miyabi begins to leave the room.  
Not long afterwards, she called the intercom "yea, can you send Imonoyama Kaichou over here at break, thanks!"  
  



	2. Chapter 2

CLAMP Campus Detectives; Unpredictable Love  
Chapter 2: Their Meeting  
  
DISCLAIMER:Once again, these are not my characters but CLAMP's I just altered their personailties to fit the purpose so...enjoy!  
  
Miyabi, now back at her own dormitory, is sitting in front of the computer. In the background, music is playing (Gift-Maaya Sakamoto) but she's not listening to the song, rather, she's paying more attention on what's happening on the screen. Apart from the music, you can hear the sound of the mechanics working; it is a sound of a CD being written and the clicking of the keyboard... She looks at her clock beside the computer. It was already 12:00pm.  
::SHIT! I'm so late!!:: She thought to herself ::Just hope that I know my way around the campus!:: Without hesitation, she rushed out of her room in her uniform. ::Perhaps they won't mind me being late on the first day, besides...I'm supposed new! What do they expect?!::   
  
::This place is really beautiful:: she said to herself whilst walking/jogging down the path, which goes through an amazingly big garden, that leads to her form room [@_@ I don't know how/where they study...I'm just making it up!]. However, while she's walking, she hears strange noises coming from behind the bushes, so she heads in the direction without considering the circumstances. After she pushes her way through the bushes, she finds herself standing in front of a shimmering pond.  
::Wow! I'd never thought there were something like this here!:: But glancing back at her watch again, it's saying 12:20, she knew that she's going to be in big trouble. So she runs back outside and head towards the red building not very far away.  
  
Finally, she found her form room, it's on the third floor, at the end of the corridor. On the door, it said 'Room 310'. ::I wonder how many rooms there are on only one of these floors!::   
Knock, knock  
"Gomenasia, sensei!" [I'm not quite sure of the spelling!] Miyabi said apologetically "I got lost!"  
"It's alright, the class has only begun." The teacher answered back. But he did not know that every boy in the class was staring at this girl who just arrived...even our Imonoyama Kaichou! He couldn't resist her charm and beauty. Not to mention her arctic blue eyes, rosy red cheeks and her hair, as black as the night sky. Who'd have thought, the young boy who attracted many girls from the campus is actually paying attention to this new student! "Class! This is Miyabi Yoyoshi" Turning back to Miyabi, "you'll be sitting there" and he points to the empty seat next to the window. Miyabi also noticed something else, that is all the girls are staring at her as if she's a witch of some sort! But it's only because they saw how Nokoru is looking at the new student...no wonder! At last, she was able to start a new life in this new school, it's everything she had ever hoped for, well mostly...  
The day flew past for Miyabi but for Nokoru, well, things aren't just what it had been. ::The class is so quiet today:: he thought ::I wonder why...could it be because of her?...no, it couldn't be...I think not, I mean it's not like it's the first time that we saw a new female student coming in, I mean...why am I thinking so much today?!:: Finally, what seemed like ages for this golden haired boy came to an end. A bell that he longed for finally rang, a chance to talk to this strange girl. Rajichou had already told him yesterday that he'll be a guide today but for whom...he didn't know until now. ::what am I going to say? I wonder what'll interest her most...would friendly 'Hi!' do or should I say 'Welcome'? I surely don't want to make her feel angry or anything...::  
"Hello!" Miyabi said bending down, looking at him. "I bet you're the really famous Nokoru Imonoyama Kaichou right?" Nokoru nodded, for the first time, he was the one being question and to question people. "I think that Rajichou might have told you that I'm going to be you guide around the school for the rest of the week, so, if you're lost or something, I'll help you. Would you like a tour around the campus first before you head back to your dormitory?" he asked, he expected a no but who'd guess she said "I'd loved to! It doesn't bother your time right?"  
"No, but first, I'll need to drop off something at the council room. Meet me in the main foyer in 10 minutes." Nokoru said then went out of the classroom. ::Souh's going to kill me for this, but ladies come first on my list!::  
  
Finally, he reached the council room. Taking a deep breath, hoping everything will go according to plan, he opened the door to the council room. An aroma of Akira's cake rushed towards him.  
::Akira never seems to amaze me with his cooking!:: he thought. He then turned towards Souh's desk and he found it was empty. He thought that he might just he back out of the corridor without being noticed by Akira but suddenly, from behind, Souh appeared.  
"You're not going anywhere today I'm afraid. You've still got lots to do and you've been avoiding it all week! The whole primary section has already been delayed..." There was a short pause when Souh's catching his breath "And what's more, if you don't do some work today, this whole room's gonna be filled with papers!"  
"Takamura-sama, why don't you let Kaichou have a break first, after all, his lesson's just finished and I'm sure he wanted to say something to this. Also..." he lifted that plate up and putted it on the table "I've just made some apple pie. It's a new formula and I want you to try it." Akira said innocently. ::Thanks Akira! Or I'd have been standing here for the rest of the day listening to Souh telling me what to do. Oh no! I just remembered I said I'd take Miyabi on a tour.:: "oh, I forgot to tell you, Rajichou said he want to meet with you, but I'm not sure why" Akira said bringing out the plate, saucers, and cups of lemon tea. [I never know where they keep all these stuff! I wonder if they have their own kitchen or something!] Souh, just sat down on the coach and Nokoru joined him. "I've got a feeling that you've got something to tell me..." Souh trails off, he had already expected that worst that's going to happen. What's more, he's got something to do himself...a date with Nagisa! [Oooo]. "Yes, you're right, I've got something important to do today and I won't be staying for long either." Nokoru said, he was expecting the Souh would kill him, but he was wrong. "Fine, as long as you'll do ALL tomorrow, I'll let you off...but just this once!" ::Man! I don't even know what I can say! After all, it's his school as well! But still, he should know what's more important:: Souh thought whilst drinking the tea. Just then, someone came in through the door. It was a slender girl, Nokoru knew who it was...Miyabi!  
"Oh, I guess that you don't have time after all, Imonoyama Kaichou. Maybe next time!" She looks around the room. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Miyabi Yoyoshi, I'm new here!" she smiled as she said. Feeling she doesn't belong here, she left the council room. Souh stared at the door as she left, knowing exactly what's going on and what's going to happen.  
"My guess is that she's the reason why you're busy today" Akira said mockingly. After a short pause finishing his tea, he left the council room in search of Miyabi.  
  
Miyabi, found herself drawn to the pond again. Somehow, there is a special force telling her to go there. Once there, she sat on the grass next to the pond. She stared down at her own reflection and let out a sigh. Then looked at her pendent-like-key. She found this all hard to believe, someone like her can actually meet Nokoru, the famous teenage boy around... Suddenly, she heard noises coming from the bushes, she stood up and prepared for the worst that can happen. She had been in situations worst than anyone could ever imagine. But to her surprise, it was Nokoru.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said as he approached her.  
"How'd you know where to find me?" She asked but knowing the answer herself. "Lemme guess, you can detect any female within a range of 5 meters or did you just put a transmitter on me?" Nokoru smiled and said, "Do you still want a tour?"   
"Of course! But I thought it's only me who knew about this place...it doesn't seem anyone noticed it." She said as they exited the area. She was glad to be accompanied by Nokoru. She has too much things on her mind and desperately wanted to talk to someone about it. But she can't, remembering what her dad said before disappearing, she remained silent as they walked.  
::Silence is so disturbing:: Nokoru thought ::What should I say this time...I don't want to make her angry again:: "So...um...how do you like it here?" he asked ::that was a stupid question! How's she going to answer that when she doesn't even know her way around here?::   
"It's...big" ::Argh! I can't let him know how much I know about this place, I'm suppose to be a new student::  
  
The day soon ended and Nokoru showed her the way back to her dormitory. He walked himself home thinking about the things that had happened today, he then finally remembered that he has to meet Rajichou today. So instead of heading home, he turned around and head for Rajichou's office ::it's not like me to become so forgetful...:: he soon arrived at the door of the office.  
Knock, Knock  
"Yes?" A women's voice answered.  
"Sorry to disturb you in this hour. I realized you wanted to meet with me sooner but I kind of lost track of time. I hope that you don't mind."  
"Ah, so you've met with Miyabi already, she's an attracting young girl" Nokoru felt hotness rising his face. "I've got a bit to finish off, I'll talk with you later, maybe tomorrow morning. In the mean time, I suggest you to finish off your own work."  
"I'll be going then." And he walked towards the council office with a mind of working overnight on his paperwork.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

CLAMP Campus Detectives; Unpredictable Love  
Chapter 3: The Incident  
  
DISCLAIMER:Again, these are not my characters but the artists of CLAMP, I'm just one of the very few who likes them and decides to write about them...so enjoy this piece  
  
Three days later after Miyabi arrived at the campus, things began to happen. It started off when Nokoru arrived first in the classroom, switching his own terminal [for those who've played FF8, it's the ones in the classroom. But for those who don't, it's a big table with keyboard imbedded onto the flat surface and a screen sticking up. Or you could just refer to file 3-My Fair Lady in CLAMP Campus anime.] He had a bad feeling. Once he switched on the terminal, the whole screen was normal for about 10 seconds or so but it slowly turned black with bright red writing on. 'REVENGE' it said. This reminded him of the incident with Idomu. ::No, it couldn't be him. We've already sorted out the problem, but who could it be?::   
Just then, Miyabi arrived to the classroom. She was about to switch on the computer when Nokoru said "I suggest you not to, just look. It must be a virus"  
"Oh, this should be easy!" she said ::NO!:: she thought to herself ::it couldn't happen again!::   
Nokoru looked at her with signs of confusion. She quickly took out her own laptop and plugged it into her own terminal. She also took out a disc and inserted into the laptop. Typing furiously, trying to crack the virus. Nokoru, on the other hand, looked at her in disbelieve. He had only saw one other person who's that good at computer and it was Idomu. The rest of the class begins to enter the classroom. Nokoru warns them not to touch the terminal yet. Miyabi, knew that she had to finish cracking the virus before everyone, so she quickened her pace. Nokoru soon realized there is more to her then he thought! Finally, after 10 minutes of continous typing, Miyabi managed to get the terminals working back to normal. She ignored all the compliments and remarks about her computer skills. ::If there's one thing I don't like:: she thought ::is how people praised me about my computer skills. It only brings trouble!:: but still, she smiled and nodded in return for their compliments.  
The lesson went on, Miyabi felt she's going to fall asleep, but who wouldn't in a history lesson taught by one of the most monotonous teacher in the whole of the CLAMP Campus. And so, the bell rang for lunch. But Miyabi wasn't in the mood to go to the cafeteria. Instead, she went to the lake and sat there, with her laptop, typing [again!] with only a sandwich and a can of lemon tea next to her.  
  
Nokoru on the other hand, sat inside the council office, and since he has no more lessons today, he thought about doing his paper work. But he's not alone. Akira, Utaku, Nagisa and Souh are all inside the council office. He had turned himself to face the window, ignoring everyone else (and all their comments) inside the council room.  
"What's Kaichou doing?" Utaku asked all of a sudden. Looking at Nokoru, who's doing his work [surprise, surprise!]  
"I'm not sure, but he is acting strange!" Nagisa said in return.  
They were all very concerned with what had happened during the past three days. Nokoru had become near to obsess with his paperwork, that is a drastic change, and had not spoken much. Souh though it might be some sort of disease, Akira thought it had to do with the meeting he had with Rajichou. But both of the girls soon realized, after knowing a new 'female' student joined Imonoyama Kaichou's class, he was...well...in love! But they kept their thought to themselves or they will be threatened since there are so many people in the campus who, practically, 'worshiped' him.  
  
The day turned into night, but it's still early, so Miyabi felt she should actually eat something. She hadn't eaten a bite apart from the lemon tea. Her sandwich was left untouched. At the thought of that, she felt hunger, but not in the mood of eating the sandwich (Egg Mayonnaise). She left the area that she sat for a long time (no lessons, like Nokoru). She headed towards the cafeteria located next to the Section offices. Nokoru just finished his work, to Souh's surprise.  
"Kaichou, you've worked really hard today!" Akira complimented as he handed him a fresh cup of lemon tea. "I haven't seen you work so fast before!"  
Nokoru drank the tea and replied "I thought I should finish all the work before anything happens" ::but the fact is that I wanted to get her off my mind...What's become of me?! I'm thinking too much about stuff, about her!!:: "I'm going home now, I don't think there's anything else" With that, he left the office.  
"Kaichou is definitely acting WEIRD today!" Akira commented "it isn't like him not to say anything or make excuses to go out."  
"For some reason, I'd rather have the old Kaichou back, the one who tries to escape from his paper work. At least I know that he's normal! Unlike now!" Souh said ::I just hope that it's not about her! But I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen within a few days...I tell you, Ayumi, I'm not going to let to harm Imonoyama Kaichou! Don't you dare go near him!:: With a sigh, he turned to Nagisa and said "Do you want me to escort you home?" Nagisa nodded with a smile. Akira said the same to Utaku who, also nodded. Both pairs walked out of the office, leaving the mystery behind.  
Miyabi, sat on the open terrace of the cafeteria. Listening to the music that's playing in the background [Tsuki yo no Piroretto]. For some reason, the cafeteria turns into a ballroom at night. Pairs of students come and dance and chat. There's only one person who doesn't have a partner here, Miyabi. Feeling a bit out of place, she wanted to leave but something stopped her. Nokoru, stood in front of her.  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked ::What am I saying? Why did I come here?::  
"No" she replied softly. ::I know that I'll just endanger his life! But why can't I be strong and reject him? Why?::  
Silence came and filled their table with a mysterious feeling.  
"um...why are you...uh...why did you...how did you" she asked stuttering ::CLAM DOWN!!!:: she told herself. She felt her hands sweating and her heart thumping. ::no! I can't!::  
"How did I know you're here? To tell you the truth, I just came to eat!" ::stop lying to her! Tell her!! You can't do this to a lady, you can't lie to them! She deserves to know the truth! But...:: He smiled at her face which is covered up by the darkness of the light. The candle is their only path of light. But it was too dim to light the two faces.  
"Um..." she said, expecting a reply from him.  
"What do you want to tell me?" He asked. He can't think of anything to say!   
"Can you come with me?" She told him. She led him to the pond which is now glimmering in the moonlight with tiny amount of the music from the cafeteria.  
"I don't think I need your help anymore, thanks." She said sadly as she walked round the edge of this mystical place. Fireflies fluttered about, making a romantic situation. "I think you better not get near me anymore, it'll just endanger your life. I don't want history to repeat itself!" with that, a tear ran down her cheek falling into the pond with a 'drip' that Nokoru can hear.  
"What do you mean 'endanger my life' you don't even know what danger means. Don't worry, nothing could happen as long as..." he was about to say 'I'm by your side' but something stopped him.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

CLAMP Campus Detectives; Unpredictable Love  
Chapter 4: Mystery  
  
DISCLAIMER:I'm repeating this again, these are not my characters but the artist's of CLAMP, you get what I mean!  
  
There were sounds coming from behind them. Suddenly seven people leapt out from behind. Since they were on the edge of the pond, they had no where to go. They stood there. Nokoru, showed not sign of tension. Miyabi, had her hands behind her, her right hand reaching into the sleeves of her uniform. She took out 5 cards, which looked ordinary, in fact, they are like Souh's knives [are they knives?]. She was about to throw it to defend herself but with Nokoru here, she can't reveal herself.  
"Hand it over!" a female voice said   
::It's her! I knew it! But why?:: "What are you talking about?" she said calmly. To Nokoru's surprise, it was the first time that these people aren't after him. After many kidnaps, this isn't about him! In a way, he was happy but he knew very well that he shouldn't be! He, after all, is still trapped here!  
"You know very well what I'm talking about! Hand over the disc" she yelled  
::Disc? Could it be one of those mysterious groups looking for the ultimate disc? I remembered looking in the computer finding articles about this:: he thought.  
"What disc? I have no idea what you're talking about! Now, if you will, please get out of our way!" Miyabi told these 'bandits'  
"No way I'm letting you go, not while I Imonoyama-san and you here! This saves me a lot of time! Killing two birds with one stone!" She said as she grinned ::let's see how you get out of this Nokoru Imonoyama, Ayumi Edogawa::  
"What do you mean?" Nokoru blurted out. "Are you saying that you want to kill both of us?"  
"Not a bad idea! But it depends if Ayumi will give us what we want!" she said looking at Miyabi.  
"I haven't a clue what you're talking about!" She answered sternly  
"Of course you do dear! I only want 'THIEF', that's all!"  
"If you want to get a thief, go to the police headquarters! They've got lots there!" Miyabi told her, cockily.  
"You'll regret saying that! Boys, get them! Search for the disc"  
"RUN!" Nokoru shouted  
  
On the other side, Souh and Akira just walked past the cafeteria, after having dinner with the two girls. They were on the way escorting them home, it was really quiet. All of a sudden Souh jerked his head round to where the pond is located.  
"What is it Takamura-sama? Is something wrong" Akira asked, he too, heard something. He caught the word 'Disc'.  
"I think I should go and check it out." Souh told Akira  
"I'll come with you"  
"But what about us?" the girls exclaimed.  
"Sorry" the two boys replied whilst running in the direction of the sound.  
  
Nokoru, just about managed to dodge another hit from one of the 2 bandits surrounding him. He looked over to Miyabi's side. ::she's a good fighter!:: Miyabi threw another one of those card-like-things. But she was unable to detect the bandit behind her. Because she got hit and one of her card-like-things headed towards Nokoru. She fell unconscious.  
Fortunately, Souh arrived on time. Throwing out a dagger to stop the card, nailing it onto a tree. Akira rushed forward to get Miyabi out of the bandit's reach while Souh beating them. After all of the bandits were defeated, the women stood there.  
"Well, you're lucky this time. I'll be back for the disc!" she said then disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
"Who was that?" Nokoru asked  
"Iyumi" Souh muttered under his breath.  
"Who?"  
"Ayumi's sister, their twins"   
"Takamura-sama, Imonoyama Kaichou, she's fine. But she was knocked on the head causing her to fall." Akira told them as he approached the two.  
"Who's Ayumi, Souh? Tell me what you know!" Nokoru practically shouted demandingly.  
::it's not like him to shout at people, that's not the Kaichou we know!:: Souh sighed then he said "Ayumi is Miyabi"  
"WHAT?!" Nokoru and Akira said "I thought Megumi was Miyabi's sister!"  
"It's a really long story." Souh said and looked up at the moon ::I promised not to tell but I'm left with no choice, sorry mother:: "Ayumi's mother is actually my aunt, or my mother's sister. She was the one who's suppose to take over the Takamura-clan since she was the oldest and most qualified but she didn't want to. So she gave to position to my mother. She then went away and a man and become the president for a computer company. Ayumi, the older of the twin, was like her father's assistant. She makes discs to help her father and only she knows the whereabouts of him. Iyumi, however, felt that she was treated less. Somehow, she helped someone else. They still visit us from time to time." Souh took another deep breath.  
"Then why is Iyumi attacking her own sister?" Akira asked innocently  
"Souh, could it be because it has something to do with the mysterious organization who wanted to get the disc?" Nokoru suddenly said,  
"It could be. But there's another reason, Iyumi is jealous of Ayumi. Ayumi also knows martial arts and she's better than me [hard to believe!]. I believe that her mother teaches both of them and because she doesn't want them to risk their lives being a ninja and a protector, so she just left after the birth of the twins. Ayumi's stealthy-ness is how she can deliver stuff that her father needs to him. She's like 20 Masks but it's just that she doesn't steal" Akira shuttered at the thought ::That's 'cause her father is Santa-san [weird and confusing relationship!sigh I'm already confused myself! For those who don't know who Santa-san is, he's Akira's father who's also a thief. But Akira doesn't know what his father do as a living, neither do I cuz I can't think properly!]:: but fortunately for him, Souh was looking at the sleeping Ayumi on the floor.   
"So, the only thing we can do is to find out the mysterious organization right?"   
"Won't it be better to take Miyabi or Ayumi to the hospital first?" Akira told the two. Just as Souh was about to take Ayumi/Miyabi to the hospital, he said "Akira, I think that you and Kaichou should go first. The group said something about killing you as well didn't they? Kaichou."  
Nokoru nodded, for the first time, he actually didn't smile and his face turned expressionless.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

CLAMP Campus Detectives; Unpredictable Love  
Chapter 5: Only One Prayer  
  
DISCLAIMER:Am I making myself clear? These are not my characters but CLAMP, I just tapered with their personailties (although there are two of my own characters in here)  
  
The suns' rays filled the window and shone onto the angel lying on the white bed. Besides her, there were fresh flowers on the vase. The angel stirred and woke up to find herself in the campus' own hospital. ::Great! Now I'm in for it! Don't even know what mother will do to me! I wonder if Souh told them...the truth. Please, God, don't mislead me into the wrong path like you have done before!::  
"Oh, you're awake! Well, there was a phone call for you." The nurse came and went like wind, just as she was about to go, Miyabi/Ayumi whispered a "Thanks"  
  
She's outside the main lobby of the hospital, holding on the phone, still dressed in the uniform that is tattered and torn from yesterdays fighting.  
"Yes mother...I know...Alright, I'll do as you say...WHAT?! You're coming here Monday? But what for?...Oh, I see...Tuesday? One day after you arrive? So soon? But...but...Alright" She peeked out of the window, and saw Nokoru walking towards the lobby. "Got to go mother, yes...I'll be fine!...yeah...she's...um...fine! Should I...no...nothing. Bye" and with that, she hung up the phone and sat on the floor, feeling tired and week from that call. She was expecting something like this to happen...but so soon? She shook her head and went back to her room to gather her belongings. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
Knock, knock  
"Yes?" she answered ::I'm not ready to face him yet, but I'll have to, sooner or later!:: Nokoru entered the white room. Miyabi/Ayumi had her backs to the window, with the sunlight shining in; she looked like an angel from heaven. Even with her tattered clothing.  
"I came by to see if you're ok. Besides, I'm suppose to care for you during this week." He gave her a smile full of care and warmth.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to happen." She dipped her head down, unable to face Nokoru, unable to make eye contact with him.  
"It's not your fault, it's just an accident. You don't intend it to happen" he looked at her "I hereby say, in the name of president of CLAMP Campus Detective, I will solve your case!"  
"NO!" she looked up "no" she whispered "It'll just bring trouble to you and...and..." she looked into the blue eyes of Nokoru "there's not enough time, and...and..." she looked outside the window. "I should get back to my dormitory, I need to prepare for my studies later on...I'll...um...see you in class." With that, she picked up her wallet and left the hospital room, leaving behind, the key to the safe.  
"Wait!" but there was no use, she left. ::maybe she intended me to keep it...maybe not! I need to give it back to her!::  
  
Miyabi/Ayumi stood outside her dormitory, she found that the door left ajar. She wondered into her room and found everything was lying messily. Quickly, she dashed near her bed and flipped the mattress over [for those who've seen 'curious play' (axn) she's like Nuriko!] revealing a brown box with a mechanical-computerized-hole-like-thing [sorry! Don't know how to describe the 'key hole' thingy] in the front of the box. She felt relieved ::Thank God that it's still here! Maybe I should give this to someone whom I can trust...wait! Where's my key?:: she searched her pockets and her room ::I must have left it in the hospital::  
"So that's where it is! Sister!" she sneered at the word 'sister' "dear, dear sister, why don't you just give that to me? I'm unarmed and there aren't any troops with me!" she smiled slyly "why don't you hand the box over with the key?"  
"I don't HAVE the key...I threw it in the pond! You'll have to find that yourself!" with that, she hit her Megumi/Iyumi on the neck making her fall unconscious. "sorry sis, but you leave me with no choice." She injected a clear medicine into her blood stream "It's alright, once we get back home, you'll remember nothing, but you'll have to sleep until that time. It's only for your benefit."  
"Miyabi! Are you ok?" Nokoru called from the door.  
"I'm fine, they came and tried to find it."   
"I have you're necklace."  
"oh...thank you!"  
There was silence once again and filled the room with fear and mystery.  
"um...I should be going now. I'll see you later, in class" And Nokoru left the room.  
::I was always afraid of that, hurting someone:: Miyabi/Ayumi thought.  
  
That day, her lessons seemed so quick. Each day, time passed quickly and it was already Monday afternoon. The bell just rang.  
"Um...Imonoyama Kaichou, can I talk to you?" She said when everyone left the room.  
"Yes, you can find me in the council office"  
"No, I'll wait for you by the pond"  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Megumi/Ayumi went out with her big bag of things. Nokoru wondered what's going on. ::only time can tell:: he told himself. So, he too left to room and head for the council room but he turned back, just incase Souh forced him to stay. He made a quick turn and walk to the pond. There he saw Miyabi facing the pond again. It looked exactly like the accident but it's just that it's daytime now.  
"What do you want to tell me?" Nokoru asked from behind. Miyabi/Ayumi turned herself round to face him.  
"I want you to keep this for me" and she handed him the box with the key on top. "I want you to keep it safe for me"  
"Alright...but there is something else right?" He took the box  
"yes, I'm leaving tonight. It's not safe for the campus to have someone like me around." There was, again a tear forming in her eye.  
Nokoru handed her a tissue. "don't worry, everything will turn out fine." She looked up with her tear filled eyes. "Trust me!" He told her as he took hold of her hand and kissed the back of the slender palm. "This shall be my farewell gift." And with that, he left Miyabi/Ayumi in peace.  
::Such a gentleman, knowing how to treat a girl. It is a good thing that I came here in the first place. But, no matter how hard I try to be normal, she won't forgive me...:: she sighed and left for her dormitory and packs her stuff.  
As left her dormitory and said in her heart:-  
  
"I only have one prayer  
If you make it come true  
Please make it a love without pain...  
  
Why did we meet?  
To see such a sad evening  
I'm trying to find the nice words you told me  
The words that would connect our far apart hearts  
If I try to touch your smiling face  
It might become more beautiful  
  
I only have one prayer  
If you make it come true  
Please make it a love without pain...  
  
When I hear a song from a memory  
Even now, my heart becomes tighter  
You were chasing a dream freely  
It's hard for me to hear a rumor about you  
I'm afraid to close my eyes, I can't get used to it  
ahh, please God, don't mislead me  
  
I only have one prayer  
If you make it come true  
Please make it a love without pain...  
  
I was never a crybaby like I am now,  
slowly progressing,  
slowly in the wind  
  
Love is probably nearby,  
If I find it, then it's there  
For the next tour,  
I want to travel the world  
  
I only have one prayer  
If you make it come true  
Please make it a love without pain..." (Only One Prayer by Miho Komatsu)  
  
She sighed when she reached the Helicopter pad and met with her mother. She was dressed in dark blue. Inside the helicopter was her sister, Iyumi/Megumi.  
"Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you. I'm not even sure if I'd made the right decision leaving home in the first place...if I didn't, then maybe all this won't happen." Her mother said  
"Mother! You said we're leaving tomorrow morning, how come we're leaving right now?"  
"That's 'cause I don't want to put the school and you in any risk. And we don't know what that organization is trying to do next!"   
"Mother, it's not what..."  
"Yes dear...I know what happened and how it happened."  
"But how?"  
"I have my ways dear...now, let's get going. Your father said he'll be home today!"  
"Oh" Miyabi/Ayumi sighed ::why? Why didn't he come? Why do we have to go so early?:: She took a deep breath and stepped into the helicopter. She took the window seat so that she can look out and see the evening view of the campus, to see if she could find Nokoru.  
  
On the other hand, Nokoru's inside the council room, staring out into the dark sky.  
"What's wrong Kaichou" Souh asked. With Akira gone, everything seemed so quiet (Akira went to get food for Nokoru, he hadn't eaten for the whole day!!)  
"It's nothing special" he looked back out the window, hoping to see a glimpse of Miyabi/Ayumi.  
"Ayumi's leaving with her sister today." Souh told him.  
"yes, I know." ::and I'll miss her. I'm never going to find another one to take her place:: he sighed and Akira, along with Utaku, entered the council room.  
"look, I brought back pasta for everyone. I know that we're going to work for a very long time with so much work left!" [That's because Nokoru's been neglecting work AGAIN because of...you know! And so did Souh (WOW!)]  
All of them ate in silence.  
::this reminded me of the time we met in the cafeteria, when she sat there, reading...she looked so attractive then. But why am I like this now?:: Nokoru thought as he finished off his pasta and went back to work.  
"I think I should be leaving now." Akira said and left   
"I don't think I should be bothering you more, I'll see you tomorrow" Souh said after a few minutes and left also.  
::Alone again:: Nokoru thought to himself ::but I'm used to it by now, I've been like this before, alone inside the council office, trying not to harm anyone:: he sighed and looked out the window ::why? Why do I have to meet her?:: he switched of his table light ::why did it all begin?:: he walked towards the door and turned back ::why did it end so soon?:: he flicked the switch to the office light and left the room.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

CLAMP Campus Detectives; Unpredictable Love  
Chapter 6: The Reunion  
  
DISCLAIMER:Finally, the last chapter and the last disclaimer for this story...once again (I'm beginning to sound like a broken radio) these characters belong to CLAMP ok?!  
  
It's already been 10 years since Miyabi/Iyumi left the campus. But during these past few years, Nokoru was unlike himself. Each day, he seemed to be obsess with work, working after school 'til late at night. Unlike before, he never made another excuse to skip work. Souh and Akira were amazed at how much love can change a person. Yes, this might be a good change, at least some work is getting done, and they won't have to worry about delaying the whole school. But on the other hand, Nokoru closed himself off, no longer have a 'passion' for helping women. He was afraid that his heart will be broken once more. Finally, all must come to an end, Nokoru finished all his studies in CLAMP University and is now the Rajichou for CLAMP Campus. It is time for the graduation dance, the biggest challenge he had to face after all the cases that he solved (although the CLAMP Campus Detectives were still on going, Nokoru lost his passion for it), he comes face to face with the biggest challenge...THE DANCE!  
::who to take?:: was the question inside the brain of this great mind. ::if only she was still here, then I won't have to worry about all this. Why did she leave all of a sudden? I've already found who the mysterious group is, why did she still have to leave?:: he looked at the box hidden inside the drawer and sighed.  
"What's wrong, Kaichou?" Akira asked  
"You're acting really strange for the past years, what's bothering you?" Souh was concerned about him, also he hadn't seen both Miyabi/Iyumi and her sister for a very long time, he wondered if something had happened to them.  
"Nothing, nothing, it's just that tonight's the graduation dance..."Nokoru trailed off. He shut the drawer and looked at the time, it was already 7:30 p.m., he'd better get going. Although he didn't have a partner, but he must attend, everyone had to. "I'm leaving now" and he left. But he didn't exactly head for the grand hall, he took another path. One which lead to his memories.  
  
Here he is again, standing on the edge of the pond with only the glowing moon for company. He took out the necklace from his pocket and held them up towards the moonlight. ::I was attracted to you then, and am still. What has happened to you? You left, and I didn't have a chance to say my feelings to you. Why? Why am I like this now? I wasn't like this before? What happened to the old me?:: he looked at his own reflection on the pond. A golden haired adult stared back ::is this what I've become? A person escaping reality? When did I turn into this person?:: he sighed and looked up at the radiant moon. Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eyes, a girl, dressed in a pastel purple gown walked towards him. He looked down and saw the slender girl with raven colored hair. He took her hands and kissed the tender back of the palm.  
"You're back" he said, the girl smiled "I promised you everything would be fine."  
"You were right all along, sorry I had to leave all of a sudden. I hurt you again." She looked away into the depths of the pond.  
"No, you didn't. But it would be a pleasure to have you as my partner for tonight's dance."  
"I am honored" she smiled and let him lead her to the great halls.  
  
Everyone stared at the girl, wondering who she was. They knew they saw her somewhere before, but couldn't remember. Nokoru and this girl danced through the songs. But they soon grew tired and left for the balcony for some fresh air.  
"I'll return this to you now" and with that, Nokoru took out the necklace from his pocket and hung it on her neck.   
"Thank you, I'd knew I can rely on you to keep it safe. But I do not wish to see you so depressed again." She looked into his eyes and she asked him "You will stay with me forever, right?"  
"Yes, I will. And I promise that nothing will hurt you." He took out a ring, as radiant as the glowing moon. "I want you to have this, consider it as a welcoming gift that I never got you when you first came here."  
She smiled and put the ring on. "It's lovely"  
"It suits you"  
  



End file.
